Eternal
by Bellanna Cullen
Summary: This is my story about Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black. The story progresses through Renesmee and Jacob's lives over time. hope you enjoy! Also, this is my first fan fiction on this website. Note: Don't read unless you've read all 4 Twilight books.
1. Chapter 1

*Jacob's POV*  
I scooped Nessie into my arms. She giggled and touched my cheek lightly. I saw a vision of me and Renesmee in the woods. And competing to find the largest prey.  
I smirked and told her, "You're on."  
Renesmee bounced in my arms, grinning in delight.  
The two of us walked outside after calling to Bella that we were going hunting. I pulled my energy together, there was a slight shimmer in the air, and then I had turned into a huge russet wolf. I sank my claws into the December snow of Forks and sped into the forest, Renesmee running beside me.  
She saw a herd of deer oblivious to the huge wolf and the tiny monster approaching. Nessie sank into a crouch like a full vampire would, and pounced at the largest buck. Her tiny body lunged out and she wrapped her minuscule arms around the deer, snapping it's spine, and then breaking its neck. Blood trickled down the deer's neck and Renesmee quenched her thirst.  
I targeted the second largest. It was quite big, yet Nessie's was still bigger. The deer were scattering now, for they'd seen Nessie kill the buck.  
I ran faster than an arrow from a bow, zipping past the trees. I sank the wolfy claws on one of my paws through the buck's throat, ripping it right off. My other paw was on the spine, pressing down with enough force to snap a full grown tree right in half. The deer's spine made a satisfying crunch.  
I sank my razor sharp teeth into the soft flesh and tore. Ew. The meat tasted raw and disgusting, like it always did. I managed to make a fire somehow with my claws, dry leaves, and twigs. I through the deer's body right into the fire. When I stomped the fire out, it didn't burn, because my fur was already hotter than the fire.  
I nibbled at the buck's flesh once I stomped out the fire. Delicious. Tastes like chicken. Crispy fried chicken from KFC.  
Renesmee bounced over. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed lighter the dark chocolate it had been when we'd first came. Her eyes were the color of melted milk chocolate now...  
"Are we going home now?" Renesmee asked. Her high soprano voice interrupted my thoughts. I dipped my head once and she knew I was nodding. We ran back home together, fully satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

*Nessie's POV*

I woke up and hopped out of bed. I changed into my favorite black tank top, pink hoodie, black leggings, and denim miniskirt. After brushing my teeth and washing my brown curls, I bounced down the regal staircase.  
The reason I was so jumpy was because it was September 10. I was going to celebrate my ninth birthday with m bestest of friends. We were going ice skating! It was a fair-weathered Saturday, with thin cirrus clouds painted across the sky.  
"Happy birthday, Renesmee!" My mom exclaimed as she hugged me. Then came dad and Jacob. Dad placed a plate stacked high with pancakes in front of me; maple syrup drizzled all over them.  
"Yum!" I squealed. Dad leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Each pancake is filled with blood from mountain lions."  
Jacob overheard him and his nose wrinkled. I laughed.  
"Want one?" I offered, holding the plate of bloody pancakes out to him. He shook his head, grinning, and pushed the plate back to me. I stared at the beautiful scenery through the glass wall while munching on the delicious, but messy, pancakes. Jacob helped himself to one of the other pancakes in the frying pan. He stuffed the whole thing in his mouth, chewed for two seconds, and then spat it out into the trashcan, blood and chunks of pancake flying from his mouth.  
"They're all blood." He guessed. My mom nodded, laughing. Jacob rinsed his mouth at the sink, trying to get the blood out of his mouth. I heard him mutter, "Not only a FRIDGE of blood, but now they have bloody PANCAKES?! What world do I live in..."  
My mom ignored him and asked me, "Do you want to invite Claire over early? *A.N. Yes, the Claire that Quil imprinted on.* You two could play for a while before the other guests start coming."  
"Sure," I answered, shoving the last of the pancakes into my mouth. I called Quil's house, and asked him if Claire could come over early. He said yes and that they were on their way.  
A few minutes later the door bell rang. I opened the door, expecting Claire waiting on the doorstep. But, it wasn't her. I screamed when I realized who it was.


	3. Chapter 3

*Nessie's POV*

Standing on the doorstep were a man and a girl. Their features were clearly of a vampire: pale skin, red eyes, the beauty, and etc. I recognized them from a long time ago. It was Caius and Jane Volturi, the two who had objected when Aro had allowed me to live. They had come for me after all this time.  
I was about to scream Jacob's name, but then Jane smiled angelically at me. A pain like I'd never felt before pierced through me, and I screamed louder than I ever had before.  
Jacob came running towards me, but he'd phased into a huge russet wolf. Mom and dad also came, hissing and growling. Caius grabbed me, cupping one hand around my mouth, and holding me by the throat with the other. Jane slunk into a crouch.  
"Fight and Red *A.N. Bronze is sorta reddish isn't it??* gets it," Caius snarled. I started whimpering, but the vampire's hand tightened around my throat, almost choking me.  
"What do you want, Caius?" My dad's voice wasn't as calm as usual. It was almost a growl. Jacob snarled at Caius, baring his teeth and took a step forward. Caius's hand tightened. I couldn't breathe anymore.  
Jacob stepped back, and his hand loosened. Jane hissed suddenly. I could tell she was using her power, but it couldn't get through Mom's shield. A tear rolled down my cheek. Would this be the end?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Put the girl down."  
Everyone turned to see who the voice came from. I saw a girl around 18 years old with curly blond hair. Her pale skin and amber eyes obviously meant she was a vampire, and she was becoming vegetarian.  
Jane hissed. Caius snarled, "What are YOU going to do about it?"  
"This." The girl responded. I watched in disbelief as a small flame flickered to life at the tip of her finger, yet not quite touching her. The fire grew in size, until it was the size of a baseball. She hurled the ball of flame at Caius, but he ducked and the fire hit Jane.  
Jane screamed as the fire engulfed her small body, but Caius spared her no farewell glance. A minute passed, and the inferno was gone. All that was left of Jane was a small pile of ashes.  
Caius hissed, his red eyes just as fiery as the fire that had burned Jane to a crisp. He turned towards the blond girl so that if she fired at him again, it would hit me. But, Jacob saw his chance. He lunged at Caius's unprotected back, sank his teeth into his shoulder, and ripped. I only knew this because the hand around my throat was gone, and Caius screamed in pure agony. My parents followed Jacob's lead, and they each tore off pieces of Caius.  
My dad had gotten the other arm, so I was free. The blond girl helped us rip Caius apart, and then burned him with her special ability.  
Jacob went inside to phase back into a human. After ten seconds, he came back out and told the blond girl, "That's some awesome power you've got there...?"  
"Thanks, and my name is Charlotte. And you are..?" She looked us over. I bounced up to her. I said, "I'm Renesmee! You can call me Nessie, if you want."  
"I'm Bella," My mom told her, "Thanks so much for saving my daughter, Charlotte."  
"Daughter?" Charlotte questioned, "Vampires can't have children."  
"I was pregnant when I was human, and my husband changed me after Renesmee was safely born."  
"Interesting. And you? A... werewolf?"  
"Shape shifter," Jacob corrected. Charlotte nodded and told us all, "You are a very interesting family."  
"And you are a very interesting vampire." My dad told her. Charlotte laughed, and she sounded like a chorus of chiming bells.  
"Thanks," She said. I started prancing around when I saw Claire, along with Quil and Embry.  
"Hi, Claire!" I exclaimed, grinning.  
"Hi, Renesmee!" She shouted back, smiling from ear to ear. We romped around the fields surrounding my house and spied on the others.  
"Shh," I warned her, "They'll hear us!"  
Claire nodded. We watched as Embry checked Charlotte out (I knew enough about werewolves, and my mind was already developed beyond a teenager's) and tried some lame pickup jokes on her. Claire and I giggled quietly.  
And then Embry looked right into Charlotte's eyes for the first time. His eyes bulged.  
"You didn't." Jacob said quietly. Embry shook his head.  
"I did."  
"Embry," Mom said cautiously, "Tell me you didn't just imprint on a vampire..."  
I gasped as Embry said quietly, "I can't."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

*Jake's POV*  
Almost all of the pack had imprinted. Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, me, and three other wolves had imprinted. That made eleven out of sixteen. The five who hadn't imprinted yet were Leah, Seth, Andrew, Brandon, and Jason *A.N. All three made up and have the names of my classmates.=]*. The myths weren't very helpful. Imprinting was supposed to be RARE! And now almost 3/4 of the pack had imprinted!  
I hated going to Embry's now because he was always in the living room making out with Charlotte. Also, everywhere in his house stunk of vampires. Just like my house, because Bella always came over. But, I didn't mind her.  
Renesmee had celebrated her birthday like a little princess (which she was) and Alice had brought in a HUGE pink cake. Nessie really enjoyed the day, so we were both happy.  
Right now, I was stuck in high school. Again. It was the third time I'd been going through. But I bet the Cullens have gone through high school just about 50 times.  
I sighed as the last bell FINALLY rang after endless hours of torture and learning the same material. Again. For the third time.  
Life sucks. And then you die. Yeah, I should be so lucky.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

*Jacob's POV*

Time passed quickly. It was already December 23, and it seemed like just yesterday we were celebrating Nessie's birthday. Alice, Bella, and Charlotte had taken Renesmee to go Christmas shopping, so I was stuck at my house with nothing to do. I turned on the TV, flipping through channels so quickly that I could barely see what I was flipping through.  
It was a crisp, cool Saturday, so my dad had gone over to Charlie's place to watch the game. There was nothing of my interest on, so I decided that I should also find some gifts for Renesmee and the Cullens.  
Alice, Bella, Charlotte, and Nessie had gone down to Seattle, so I decided to head toward Port Angeles. I forced myself off of the too-small couch and dragged myself toward the door. When I got outside, I phased into my wolf form. I would get down to Port Angeles quicker.  
Pulling my energy together, I felt the heat pulse through my body for one quick second, and suddenly, I was a furry creature five times the size of my human form. I dug my wolfy claws into the ground and pushed my back legs forward for a running start. I estimated that it would take about an hour to get to Port Angeles if I kept a steady pace. I pushed myself forward and let my mind wander for a while.

About 20 minutes later, I felt another presence in my head. It was Embry.  
_'What up!'_ He called. I groaned internally. I was sick of having little people wandering around in my head and sifting through my thoughts. I wished there was an off button for the whole wolfy communication system.  
_'Hey hey hey,'_ Embry said, hearing my thoughts, _'If you don't want me in your head, I'll phase back. I just thought you might want some company.'  
'Yeah, sure.'  
'So why are you going to Port Angeles?'  
'I needed something to do while Charlotte, Ness, Bells, and Alice were gone.'  
'Ah, Charlotte...I could talk about her ALL day..'  
'Save it lover boy.'  
'Dude, you have to admit she's hot with a capital H.'  
'You might think so.'  
_He rolled his eyes.  
_'Everyone thinks their love is gorgeous.'_ I told him. He shrugged.  
_'Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell I just got to Port Angeles so I guess I'll see ya when I get back.'  
'Later dude.'  
_I pulled my energy together again. The heat flashed through me once again, and I was five times smaller than before. I pulled my pants on and walked toward a random store that looked like it was selling Christmas knickknacks. I groaned. I hated shopping.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was 20 minutes later when I finally got out of the wretched shop with a bright green shopping bag. For Renesmee, I'd bought a silver ring (not an engagement ring, that would come in a few years) with a bright red ruby on it. It came with a silver trinket box carved with butterflies. Also, I'd gotten her a pink iPod Nano with a picture of her as the background. I hoped it had topped Edward's last Christmas gift. *A.N. If you don't get it, read what Edward bought for Nessie in Breaking Dawn*  
After finding Nessie's gift, I'd decided to find something for Bella. I'd managed to make a custom shirt that she'd never wear. It was white, with a wolf at the bottom, and read 'I love a werewolf' with a huge heart as 'love'. Also, I'd gotten her a stuffed wolf that almost looked exactly like me, except about twenty times smaller.  
I didn't know what Charlotte was into, so I got a black picture frame and stuffed a picture of Embry into it. I also managed to cram a smaller picture of Charlotte next to him. I shrugged, knowing it was the best I could do.  
For the tiny pixie vampire, I also didn't know what she liked. I knew her power, so I got a crystal ball. And a magic 8 ball.  
It made sense that I'd have to get all the Cullens SOMETHING. I drew a bunch of faces on a paper and wrote 'I know what you feel' for the blond guy. I also got him a penguin stress ball that he'd probably break. I got a baseball for the huge dude (no doubt he'd break it when his family was playing vampy baseball) I also got him a grizzly/teddy bear. I made some sort of family portrait for the 'mom'. For the doc of the house, I got a fake doctor kit, the kind with all the bright plastic junk. I also got a pair of vampire fangs.  
I knew I'd have to have something for the blond, too. I bought a silver mirror, which she'd probably like. But, I punched the glass out and secured a picture of a golden retriever onto the mirror. Once, Bella'd told me that Edward had told her that he'd preferred brunettes. So I bought a brunette wig for Blondie.  
I finally realized that I hadn't bought something for Edward. I got a different wolf plushie, and stuck a sticky note onto it that read 'Me' with an arrow pointing to the wolf's head. I tacked a tiny plastic heart onto the paw and drew a tiny arrow on the stick note pointing to the heart. Next to the arrow, I wrote 'You'. I knew he'd get a kick out of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

*Nessie's POV*

"Open yours, Nessie," Jacob urged, handing me a small box wrapped in sparkly pink paper. There was also a flat, thin rectangular present, also wrapped in the glittery wrapping paper.  
I took the flat thing first, and carefully peeled the wrapping paper off. Impatience getting to me, I tore the whole paper off at once. Inside was a shiny pink iPod, the same color as the sparkly pink wrapping paper.  
I turned it on and saw my face on the wallpaper. I grinned.  
"Thanks so much, Jake!" I exclaimed, hugging him, "But what am I going to do with the MP3 player that Daddy gave me last Christmas?"  
"Chuck it out the window," Jacob suggested. Daddy chuckled. Mom laughed as well. I shrugged and placed the iPod Nano in my pocket. I handed Jake the present I'd gotten him.  
He tore off the gold paper with one fluid motion. I could barely hear his quiet gasp of awe. He took in the perfect painting of the russet wolf, painted especially for me by a genius artist, by appointment of course. I'd just given him a photo of Jake as a werewolf, and an hour later, my painting was done and I'd given him the $100 (The painting was very professional and I'd given him a $25 tip for his awesomeness).  
"It's amazing, Nessie," Jacob breathed softly. I smiled. He grinned back.  
"Break it up, lovebirds," Embry muttered, trying to hide a snicker. Jake chucked a silver wrapped present at him and Charlotte. He threw a baseball and bat at Emmett. While Emmett was bending the bat into different shapes, Jacob chucked something else at him. It was a good thing that it was just a stuffed grizzly bear, because it hit Emmett squarely in the head. I giggled and Jake snickered.  
Next, Jacob threw a t shirt and a stuffed wolf at Bella (since I was growing so quickly, my parents and other relatives wanted me calling them by first names now) and a different stuffed wolf at Edward. She looked down at the shirt.  
"Seriously, Jake? 'I love a werewolf'? Ha!" Bella laughed. Jacob laughed, "I never said you should wear it!"  
"I DO like this stuffed wolf, though." She said, hugging the wolf. Edward looked at his wolf.  
"Is that a taunt about the dia-I mean crystal heart that I gave Bella?" He asked. Jacob grinned and nodded and said, "Its 24 carat plastic."  
We spent the night chatting, celebrating, eating/drinking, and opening presents. I was heaped with all my gifts. Bella had given me a bunch of clothes, Rosalie (and Emmett) had given me more clothes, and Alice (and Jasper) had given me even MORE clothes than them both combined! I estimated that I'd have about two years before I ever had to do laundry again.  
Edward had given me a laptop for school and just having some fun. Carlisle and Esme had bought me a flute and a lesson book (they probably wanted me to have a musical career like daddy). Charlotte handed me a small wooden box with golden accents and my name engraved beautifully across the top. It came with a tiny gold lock and key.  
"What is it?" I'd asked. Charlotte had replied, "A dream box. You write down your dreams and stick it in the box. Myths say that if you do, your dream will come true."  
"Myths," Embry scoffed, "They lie. The whole imprinting thing was supposed to be rare and look where it's gotten us..."  
He went on and on, rambling about how the pack was 3/4 imprinted. I laughed along with Jacob.  
Christmas was here, and the day was perfect. I wished that today would never end.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Years had dragged on, but I managed to hold on to a single shred of hope. It was coming to the end of eighth grade. Where my family moved, Jake came with us. I was playing the role of an eighth grader and Jacob was pretending to be a freshman again. That meant that next year, I'd be joining him in high school.  
As the final bell on the last day of school rang, papers suddenly flew across the room and everyone was cheering that school had come to an end. My best friend of that year, Rosalind, rushed over to me.  
"I can't believe it's all over! I mean the year passed by SO quickly," Rose gushed, "Why do we have to be best friends, but going to different schools next year? Can't you pretty please beg your parents to let you stay? Please, Renesmee?"  
I sighed,"Sorry, but their minds are made up. I finished packing yesterday, and we already have the tickets to Forks. *A.N. They'd moved to Alaska L=* We're leaving, Rosalind, and I can't stop it."  
We hugged each other for a few seconds, and then went our separate ways.

"I'm home!" I called when I reached the doorstep. I glanced around and saw Embry and Charlotte making out on the couch. I covered my eyes saying, "Ew! Get a room!"  
Embry rolled his eyes and the two went into another room.  
I bounced upstairs toward Jacob's room. He should've been home by now.  
"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob!!!" I called. He yawned, "Is it time for school already?"  
My eyes widened in disbelief. I asked, "You skipped the last day of school?!"  
He yawned again, nodding. I rolled my eyes. Typical. Jacob dragged himself out of his bed and I walked out to give him some privacy. I went into my room, only to find Embry and Charlotte there. AGAIN.  
"Shoo, dog, shoo!" I cried, swatting Embry with my backpack, "Go back to the couch for all I care! Shoo, dog!"  
"Jeez, Nessie," he muttered shaking his head. Once they were gone, I plopped back onto my bed. What a day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jacob and I lay side by side on the cool grass, staring into space. The sky was a deep shade of midnight blue, with a spray of brilliant stars powdered delicately across the solar system. I sighed contentedly.  
The big-brothery feelings for Jacob were wearing off, and I knew what would be replacing it next year, or maybe even this year.  
It was the last week of summer break. The days were damp with the humidity of Forks, but the nights were perfectly crisp and cool. I shivered in delight, but Jacob misunderstood.  
"Are you cold, Nessie? We could go back inside." He suggested. I shook my head and said, "No, I'm fine."  
He looked unsure. But, seeing that I was fine, he didn't speak of it anymore. Still, he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders, and in a few minutes, I was almost sweating. He grinned, and I smiled back.  
"So..." He murmured, "Are you ready for high school? You get three days, and then you'll be in Forks High."  
I nodded. I was ready. It couldn't be THAT bad. I had always watched those stupid TV shows like Hannah Montana when I was in 3rd grade, but I found them overly dramatic and they weren't funny at all.  
I leaned my head against Jacob's shoulder, my face turned toward his. He turned his head to face me, and leaned in the slightest bit. I could tell what was coming next. I felt his warm breath whisper against my lips.  
His lips brushed mine gently, but he pulled back when I deepened the kiss. I pouted and did doggy eyes. He laughed at me and said, "You can't do doggy eyes on a dog, Nessie. No more. You're not even in high school yet."  
I stuck my tongue out at him.

When we got back home, it was already dark. I plopped on my bed and thought about tonight. Laying under the field of stars, talking to Jacob, and most important, our first kiss. I smiled to myself. I was lucky to have someone whose love was eternal, and I knew it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

*Jacob's POV*

It was the first day of high school. I was so anxious that Nessie was finally joining me at Forks High. But, my anxiety faded when I realized that the only time that we'd be able to see each other was during lunch. Before we headed our separate ways to first period, I whispered in Renesmee's ear, "Good luck..."  
I never paid attention in class for the first few periods. I sat in the back so none of the teachers would call on me. Mrs. Smith, the language teacher, was the only one who called on me. Before I could panic, Bella told me the answer so quietly that even Alice hadn't noticed. I sighed with relief and shot a grateful look at Bella. She nodded at me.  
When lunch finally came, Bella, Edward, Charlotte, Embry, Alice, Ashley (Charlotte's human friend), Renesmee, and I met at the door. I brought Renesmee's face to mine, kissing her with a fiery passion.  
A nearby teacher told us sternly, "No public displays of affection."  
Renesmee pecked my cheek when the teacher's back was turned. She giggled, "Hey, Jakey."  
Bella rolled her eyes.  
The eight of us sat at a table furthest from the humans with an exception of Ashley because she was human. Renesmee was on my left, chatting hyper-ly with Alice who was across from her. Embry, Bella and Edward were on the left side of the table, Embry at my left, Bells and Edward across from him. Charlotte and Ashley were whispering and giggling to each other across the table from me.  
"Major hottie at twelve o' clock!" Ashley was squealing in a whisper. She was obviously unaware that she was surrounded by werewolves and vampires with heightened senses.  
Charlotte looked around. She whispered back, "Who? Where?"  
Ashley rolled her eyes and told her quietly, "The hottie across from us who looks sort of like Embry. You know, shaggy black hair and darkish skin??"  
It took a second for me to realize that she was talking about me.  
"That 'hottie' has a girlfriend," Charlotte hissed at Ashley, nodding slightly toward Nessie. Ashley's critical brown eyes swept over Renesmee, as if Nessie was just a bucket of liver.  
I almost snarled when I heard what she told Charlotte.  
"You mean that person with muddy brown eyes and unnaturally colored hair? She hasn't got a chance. I don't know what he sees in her."  
Muddy brown? To me, Renesmee's eyes were the gentlest, sweetest chocolate brown, not mud colored. I guessed Ashley was just jealous because HER eyes were muddy brown.  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, the bell rang. I glanced at the clock, expecting the bell to be broken, but to my surprise, it was 12:55 which meant lunch was actually over.  
I sighed. I threw away the empty plate that I hadn't noticed I'd been eating from. I pulled Nessie into another quick kiss and released her before another teacher could spot us.  
"Later," I called, dreading the next two hours of boredom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When school was over, all eight of us loaded either into Alice's bright yellow Porsche or my Volkswagen Rabbit. Alice, Edward, and Bella were in the Porsche while Charlotte, Nessie, Embry, Ashley and I were in my car. We were all going to the Cullen house.  
When we got there, Ashley, Charlotte, Alice, Bella, and Nessie were discussing a quick trip to the movies or the mall. I dragged myself into my room as Ashley told them she'd left something upstairs during the sleepover last night.  
Huh, she'd slept over? I hadn't noticed. I sat on my bed and stared out the window. I heard someone come into my room. I looked up and saw Ashley at the door.  
"Hey," she said sitting next to me.  
"Hi."  
She moved closer to me. I moved away. She moved closer again. I moved again. I kept moving away from her until I was on the edge of the bed.  
"What?!" I asked in frustration. She didn't answer, she just leaned forward. Suddenly, Ashley locked her arms around my neck, her fingers threading themselves into my hair. She brought my face to hers and kissed me. I was pulling away, but the funny thing was that her grip was like iron.  
Weird how a human could be so strong. I kept pulling away, but she managed to hold me against her. I couldn't figure how she was so strong. I finally realized she must've been a half vampire. Since I was around Nessie so much, I treated the half vampire like human scent.  
I pulled away from her again, but this time, she used enough strength to pin me against the bed. I heard light footsteps on the staircase. CRAP. If Nessie saw us like this, she'd jump to the wrong conclusion and hate me forever.  
"Jacob? Ashley?" Came Renesmee's soft voice. Ashley rolled so that I was on top of her on top of her at the last second.  
The door opened.  
Sh*t.  
Renesmee saw us.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

*Nessie's POV*  
I couldn't believe my eyes. Jacob was on top of Ashley, kissing her. My eyes welled up with tears as Jacob turned around to face me. His face looked just as pained as mine. He'd cheated, and I'd caught him.  
"Renesmee..." He said softly. My tears spilled over. Ashley quietly left the room.  
"How could you?" My voice broke at the end, "Jacob, after all these years, now you decide to let me go?"  
He'd ripped a huge hole in my heart that could never be repaired. I remembered Bella telling me of how Edward had left her, and this was probably what she felt. But, the difference was that Edward had left for her. Jacob hadn't done this for me. Unless tearing my heart apart was his intention.  
"Nessie, I promised Bella that I'd love and care for you eternally and-"  
I cut him off by putting a finger over his lips. I carefully slid off the bracelet he'd given me for my 'sixth' birthday. I clutched the infinity sign in my fingers. I clenched the infinity (which was supposed to stand for his 'eternal' love) as hard as I could. I opened my hand to show him how the infinity had snapped in half.  
"I guess eternity is over then," I whispered to him, dropping the crushed bracelet into his hand when he reached toward me.  
"Renes-"  
"Just... leave me alone. Goodbye, Jacob."  
I walked out of the house leaving my former love behind.

*A.N. I feel so bad for making this happen to them, but it's necessary for the story =[*

*Jacob's POV*  
She was gone. My true love, who I'd pledged my eternal love to, was gone. I stared at the broken infinity sign in my palm. It would probably be the only memory I could keep of her.  
I hated myself for letting this happen. Renesmee probably hated me too. And the rest of the Cullens would hate me for making Renesmee leave. And Ashley (Or Assley like I would say now) would be getting the satisfaction of having me all to herself.  
I hated myself as much as Carlisle had hated himself when he found out he was a vampire. At least HE got to keep his love.  
I sighed.  
The last memory of Renesmee that I had was her heartbroken face. I hated myself so much for letting this happen. Ashley appeared in my room and smiled flirtatiously. She purred, "Hey hottie, is something wrong?"  
"Go away," I snarled, "This is YOUR fault."  
I usually didn't enjoy blaming people, but technically, she wasn't human.  
"Easy, tiger," She cautioned, "Your 'love' may be gone, but you don't need HER. You get something better: me."  
"Why would I want YOU?" I challenged.  
"Because I'm so much better than that hideous freak and I could give you much, much more than... it."  
IT? So it wasn't enough to get Renesmee away, now she had to insult her to. My arms and legs shook. Anger pulsed through my body. I thrust Ashley against the wall, holding her in the air by her neck.  
"I would never want you."  
Those were the last words she heard. I had ridded the world of her evil menace. I disposed of her in a nearby Dumpster.  
*Renesmee's POV*  
I walked through the forest with a broken heart, not looking back. What would be the point? It's not like Jacob would come running after me.  
He loved Ashley. And eternity was over. I sat by a pond and looked at my hands. I noticed I still had a ring from Jacob from a few Christmases ago. I took it off, intending to crush it like the bracelet, but I didn't have the strength to do it, so I dropped it into the dirt and scratched a note to Jacob next to where it fell.  
I cried my heart, or what was left of it, out, my tears causing small ripples in the pond. I heard a voice come out of nowhere, but I recognized it.  
"Hello, Renesmee."  
"Hello, Nahuel." I answered. I looked up into the teak eyes of the half vampire I'd seen ages ago.  
"What's wrong?" He asked in a gentle tone. I hadn't had intentions of telling anyone about what happened. But, after a few minutes, I found myself pouring the story out to him.  
I knew I still loved Jacob. I found myself having a soft spot for Nahuel. It was the beginning of my very own love triangle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

*Nessie's POV*  
I cried into Nahuel's chest for who knows how long. He stroked my hair softly and told me that crying wouldn't get me anywhere. But, it made me cry even harder because that's exactly how Jacob would get me to stop crying. So, neither of us were getting anywhere, but at least he was making an attempt.  
At last, he gave up and scooped me into his arms. I could feel him running, the rush of wind blowing my hair back, but I couldn't remember anything after that. I must've fallen asleep at that time.

*Jacob's POV*  
It was almost midnight. I was surrounded by the lush green trees of Forks. I dug my wolfy claws into the dirt. My nose dropped to the ground, hunting for Renesmee's scent. When I found it, I followed it deeper into the forest.  
Her scent stopped at a small pond. I looked around myself. She wasn't here, and but the scent was probably from a few hours ago. I something shiny and crimson caught my eye in the dull moonlight. I scratched at the dirt a little and found...The ring I'd given to Nessie so many years ago. I noticed for the first time a note scratched in the dirt.  
It read:  
_'Jacob...  
I guess eternity truly is over... You love Ashley now, and that's fine. Whatever makes you happy. Just know that where ever you are, whatever the time is, I'll always love you. Goodbye, Jacob. Possibly forever? I hope not.  
I love you...  
Renesmee Carlie Cullen'  
_A single tear fell from my eye, into the pond. I rubbed the message away with my paw and buried the ring where it had been. On the dirt over the ring, I wrote:  
_'Ashley is dead, Nessie. I killed her. I love you, and only you. Always remember that.  
Still loving you, Renesmee...  
Jacob Black'  
_I howled at the full moon, yearning for Renesmee to come back. I didn't know where she was. She could've been in Antarctica, as far as I knew. I spent the rest of the night by the pond, thinking of Renesmee.

"Jacob?" I woke up at the sound of my name. Could it be? Had Renesmee returned? My heart sank a bit when I saw it was just Bella. I sighed and put my head down on my paws.  
"Are you okay, Jake?" Bella asked, stroking my fur. I shook my head and whimpered.  
"You want to be left alone for a while?" She guessed. I dipped my head with a nod. She understood and left quietly. I scratched at the dirt for who knows how long, waiting for Nessie to come home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

*Nessie's POV*  
I felt a burn in my throat, and it was intensifying. It was the middle of the night, and Nahuel was asleep. I didn't feel the need to wake him up. I left a short note telling him that I was going hunting, and then sprinted into the mountains.  
I stared at the sky while running, looking for shapes in the clouds. I always used to do that with...him. To keep myself from tearing up, I tore my gaze from the sky before I could see his face staring down at me.  
I focused on where I was going instead. I might get lucky and find a mountain lion or a grizzly bear that had strayed away from its home. I was thinking of all the animals I could hunt, when I literally ran right into a huge lion, three times the size of me. What the crap?! How did a LION get here. This couldn't be good. The collision must've had some impact on it because it was snarling and growling loudly at me now. Crud. I just HAD to run into a big one. I figured that I probably wouldn't be able to outrun it, I'd have to fight. I tried to snap it's neck or something, but I missed and it slashed my left shoulder. I jumped back, the gash oozing blood. I bit my lip to hold back tears. I jumped at it again, but I missed again, and it dug it's fangs into my right shoulder. I screamed in pain, but I felt paralyzed.  
"Renesmee!"  
I heard my name being called before I passed out.  
*Jacob's POV*  
"Renesmee!" I shrieked when I saw her being beaten by the lion. Anger tore through me like a chainsaw, and I was a wolf three times bigger than the lion. I snarled menacingly. The lion growled a challenge.  
I ran forward with lightning speed, managing to step on his neck with all my force. I heard a sickening crunch as the bone shattered beneath my paw. After that, I snapped his spine. The lion was dead.  
I phased back into human form. I saw Renesmee lying there beside the lion, broken and hardly alive. The sight of her like that tore me apart more than when she'd seen me with Assley. I was so furious with the murderous lion, I tore it into tiny pieces, limb by limb, blood splattering everywhere.  
Once I finished him off, I scooped Renesmee into my arms, trying not to disturb her. I brushed a strand of bronze hair from her pale face and our lips met for the briefest second before I pulled back.  
Her eyes fluttered open.  
"Jacob...?" She asked with a weak voice.  
"I guess the 'kiss of life' actually does work," I muttered, chuckling halfheartedly, "We'd better get you to Carlisle, you don't look so good."  
"Thanks so much..." She mumbled sarcastically, rolling her eyes. I couldn't help smiling. She was trying to be herself to keep from showing how much pain she actually was in, just like Bella had always done.  
"Don't pretend to be fine, because I know you're not." I told her. She opened her mouth to protest, but I stopped her with a quick kiss.  
"You should know that I DO love you, Nessie. I never loved Assley. She was a b*tch. I never kissed her. She just pulled me on top of her at the last second. I swear." I told her solemnly. Nessie nodded, meaning that she believed me.  
When Carlisle was done bandaging her, we went up to my room. I leaned against the wall behind my bed and pulled Renesmee onto my lap. I whispered in her ear, "Eternity isn't over. My love for you is eternal."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

*Renesmee's POV*  
"Renesmee."  
I looked up at the sound of my name. In front of me was Nahuel, his face torn between relief that I was okay, or anger at the sight of me in Jacob's arms.  
"Hey.." I muttered. Nahuel raised his eyebrows.  
"I wake up in the middle of the night to find you gone, and when you don't come back two hours later, I go looking for you and find you with him, and all you can say is HEY?!" He ranted.  
"She can say what she wants," Jacob hissed. Nahuel turned to face him.  
"Who are YOU?" He growled.  
"Her boyfriend."  
"You don't love her," Nahuel hissed, "She told me everything."  
A snarl erupted from Jacob's chest, a shudder ripping through his body.  
"Jake, don't," I cautioned under my breath. I placed my hand on his chest, and he seemed to calm a bit.  
"You don't need to stop him, Nessie," Nahuel said, "It'll be fun defeating a DOG."  
"You're on," Jacob growled before he crouched down and phased.  
"NO!!!" I screamed. Nahuel sprang. So did Jacob. This couldn't be happening.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

*Jacob's POV*  
I was gonna tear the head off of that miserable little half leech.  
"Jacob! Nahuel! Stop!!" I heard Renesmee scream.  
Ugh. Why did she even LIKE the fool? But, I knew she sort of loved him too and that it would hurt her if I killed the other half leech.  
Snarling as I went, I dodged him before he could strike and ran into the forest to phase back.  
"Aww is the wittle wolf scared? What happened to the big bad wolf?" Nahuel taunted.  
"Shut up Nahuel!" Nessie shrieked, "Why are you two always so ready to kill each other? That kind of bothers me, you know!"  
"We're natural enemies. You should know that, Nessie." I told her. Halfsie rolled his eyes.  
"I know! I'm not stupid," Renesmee said, "But if vampires and half-vampires are enemies to werewolves, how come I'M not your enemy?"  
"Nessie..."  
"If I'm not an enemy to you, then he shouldn't be. Just be friends! And in case you don't know, friends don't try to kill friends."  
I rolled my eyes. Since when was she into peace-making? She acted exactly like Bella. Sort of like Bella's personality was cloned and put in Renesmee.  
"This is just the way things are. You can't change that," I told her.  
She sighed, "I guess you're right. But the way things are just aren't fair."  
Bella suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
"Hasn't anyone told you? Life isn't fair."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

*Nessie's POV*  
"Jacob!" I called the next morning.  
"Hey, Nessie," He said, grinning. He gave me a quick kiss and asked, "What's up?"  
"I'm going shopping with V and Charlotte today," I told him, "And when I come back I don't want to see you ripping Nahuel to pieces or vice versa, okay?"  
"Who's V?"  
"Vanessa."  
"Okay, I'll try not to kill him. But, the key word it TRY."  
"Just hang out with Embry or something, just PLEASE don't get yourself into trouble!"  
"Sure, sure," He muttered.  
"See you later," I said, pecking him on the cheek.  
"Later," He responded as the doorbell rang. I went to let Charlotte and Vanessa in.  
"Hey Charlotte, hey V," I said, letting them in.  
"Hi Nessie!" Charlotte answered, grinning so wide that I thought her smile might break loose.  
"Ready to go?" Vanessa asked.  
"Yeah, let's go!" I replied. I called one last 'bye' to Jacob and then the three of us headed toward the mall.

"Which do you think looks better?" Vanessa asked, "This," She said holding up a tie dye shirt with a peace sign on it, "Or this," She said holding up a black shirt and torn grayish skinny jeans.  
"I'd go with that one," Charlotte said, pointing to the black tee and gray skinnies.  
"Yeah, I like that one too," I agreed.  
"Okay," V said, "I'll go pay for it."  
Char and I rummaged through a bunch of shelves as V was paying for her clothes.  
"So what are you looking for?" Charlotte asked me. I shrugged and answered, "Something casual. Maybe something to wear on my date with Jake tomorrow."  
Char grinned. She asked, "Where are you guys going?"  
"Nothing fancy, just dinner and a movie."  
"Cool, me and Embry were thinking the same thing. Maybe we could double!"  
"Sure!"  
Vanessa came back and said, "Hey, I'm back! Miss me?"  
She laughed.  
"So did you guys find your outfits yet?" V asked.  
"No, not yet," I answered. Char pulled a few outfits off the racks. The first was a blue sundress with black flower accents. The second was more casual, a light beige t shirt (with 'Peace' scrawled on it in an elegant script) and dark skinny jeans. The last outfit was a lacy black tank top with a red shrug over it and a ruffly layered black and red skirt.  
"What do you think?" Char asked.  
"Well," I responded, thinking, "I don't really like the dress cuz it's a little too...fancy. And the tank top and skirt is fine, but it looks a little too frilly and dressy. Sooooo obviously I like the shirt and jeans."  
"Yeah," V agreed, "What she said."  
I laughed.  
"Okay," Charlotte replied, "I'll go pay."  
"Have you decided yet Nessie?" V asked, getting impatient.  
"Erm..." I muttered.  
"If you don't decide in..." She glanced at her watch. "In 30 seconds, I'm gonna decide for you!"  
"Sure, sure," I mumbled. I searched the racks for something to go with the dark jeans I'd already chosen, vaguely aware of Vanessa counting to thirty.  
"Thirty!" She suddenly exclaimed.  
"What? But...you… nineteen...bad counter... Aw, c'mon!" I stammered. I could swear that she was only at nineteen!  
"A deals a deal," She said, pulling a few shirts from the racks.  
"We never made a deal!" I half shrieked.  
"Yeah we did," V said. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms as she displayed three different blouses. I groaned. They all had necklines that dipped a little too downward.  
"It's your choice," Vanessa told me, waving a hand at the three choices like that girl who flips letters and stuff on that one show.  
I sighed as I looked over my choices.  
The first was a pale blue baby doll with a belt of fabric around the waist and had frilly sleeves. My second choice was a light purple halter with lacy sleeves and more lace draped around the upper body. My last choice was a jet black baby doll crochet-like sleeves and pinched around the waist with another fabric belt.  
"Well?" V demanded impatiently, "Which are you gonna choose?"  
That's when Charlotte came back.  
"Vanessa, you're not REALLY going to make Nessie choose one of those, are you?" Charlotte asked, coming to my rescue. I threw a grateful smile in her direction.  
"Actually, I am," V declared, "She agreed that I could give her choices if she didn't find something in a certain time limit."  
"That sounds fair," Char agreed.  
"Wait!" I exclaimed, "You didn't hear the rest! The time limit happened to be 30 seconds!"  
"Hmm... V, that's not really fair to her." Char told her, taking my side again.  
"Whatever!" V said, rolling her eyes.  
"Well, Ness, you might as well choose." Charlotte told me. I sighed and took the pale blue baby doll. I could wear something under it.  
"Good choice," Vanessa approved. I went to go pay for it. Luckily, the line wasn't too long. After I paid for it, we all got into V's car.  
"That was fun," Char said.  
"Yeah, it was." I agreed. Vanessa grinned and added, "Especially when I forced you into buying the blue baby doll."  
We all laughed and chatted as we headed home.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Char, V, and I all went to my house. Jacob was arm wrestling with Bella, who'd passed her newborn year a while ago. It didn't look like either of them were winning; they're arms were right on the center mark.  
Nahuel appeared out of the forest surrounding the house.  
"Nessie," He said. Then, for the first time, he noticed that Charlotte and Vanessa were there too.  
"Hello," He said politely.  
"Hi," Charlotte answered.  
"Hey," V responded. Their eyes locked for the briefest second, and I instantly knew what had happened. I smiled.  
"Nahuel, this is Vanessa and Charlotte," I introduced, "Char, V, this is Nahuel."  
"Hello, Vanessa." He said.  
"Hi," She giggled, "You can call me V."  
"How about 'Nessie'?" he asked, smirking.  
"Sure."  
"Um, in case you two lovebirds haven't noticed, I'M Nessie?" I interrupted.  
"Oh yeah," V said. If she were human, she'd probably be blushing.

"Look, why don't the two of you go home and talk? I don't need to see ANOTHER vampire/some-other-species couple making out. Seriously." I told them, referring to Charlotte and Embry. Charlotte laughed.  
"Well ex-kee-USE me.." V muttered.  
There was a HUGE crashing sound. I whirled around to see that the arm wrestling mash had shattered the big boulder into tiny pieced. It turned out that Jacob had lost.  
I couldn't help laughing, "What happened to the big bad wolf?"  
"Not funny, Nessie," Jacob said, but he was grinning. I smiled back.  
"I beat a werewolf, I beat a werewolf," Bella was singing while doing a little jig.  
We all laughed at her childishness. Esme came out with a plate of cookies and glasses of blood. Jacob wrinkled his nose at the blood, but he took a cookie.  
"This IS animal blood, right?" I asked. Esme laughed and replied, "Of course it is, Nessie. We all want a clean record, right?"  
So we spent the day eating, drinking, and watching the sun go down.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Two years later  
*Renesmee's POV*  
"Ew, stop that Jake!" I complained. He'd fell in the lake while he was chasing a deer, and now he was shaking himself dry, water flying everywhere from his shaggy fur.  
He laughed a wolfy laugh, and I couldn't help joining in.  
"Okay," I said, "You already had a lot of deer," I'd lost count after his seventh, "We should probably get home now."  
He dipped his head in agreement.  
"Race ya," I said, and he smiled his wolfy grin. I launched myself off the rock I had been sitting on, giving myself a head start. Jacob did the same, getting ahead of me.  
"No fair! You have longer legs!" I called, speeding up. I wove quickly and easily through the trees, but I stumbled over a few rocks. Jacob turned his head to laugh at me, so he didn't see the tree in front of him.  
"Watch out!" I warned him, but he didn't seem to hear me. He crashed right through the tree, splitting it in half with a deafening crack. To my relief, Jacob was unaffected. I couldn't say the same for the tree, though.  
When we finally made it home, Jake had crashed through about five more trees, leaving a path of destruction.  
"That's a federal offense," I muttered, "I might have to call Charlie."  
"Go to bed, Nessie," He told me, rolling his eyes. I went to brush my teeth, and then did as he told. He brushed a kiss on my forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams."  
I could hear him walk downstairs and plop on the couch. Jacob was talking to Edward and Bella in a hushed voice. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. It sounded like Jacob was requesting something, Edward was against it, and Bella was on Jake's side.  
I sighed. I tried to tune them out of my hearing, unsuccessfully. Finally, a shroud of sleep pulled me into its grasp, and i finally drifted to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Nessie, wake up!" I heard Alice's high voice chirping.  
She was shaking me awake, or at least trying to. I opened my eyes long enough to glance at the clock. It was 8AM.  
"What?" I rasped, rubbing my eyes.  
"Sounds like you need some water," Alice continued, handing me a glass. I chucked it over my shoulder, expecting to hear a huge crash and water dripping down the wall.  
Alice caught the water and placed it on my desk.  
"Fine, you don't have to drink it," She said, "But you still have to get up or else you'll be late for your date with Jacob!"  
"Date?" I asked groggily. I didn't recall planning a date with him.  
"Yes! I can't believe you don't remember!" Alice exclaimed.  
"Okay, fine, fine," I mumbled, "I'm up."  
"Okay then," Alice said when she was sure I was awake, "Wow, I'm going to have to REALLY fix you up, Nessie! You have to look perfect!"  
I rolled my eyes as she dragged me into her walk in closet. Alice held dresses, tank tops, denim shorts, and other clothes up to me, trying to find the right one.  
"Where are Jake and I going anyway?" I asked.  
"The beach," Alice responded simply.  
"Okay," I replied.  
I glanced out the window. It was nice and sunny outside, the perfect time for going to the beach. I wondered why and how we were having so many perfectly sunny days this month...  
"Ooh!" Alice suddenly squealed, "That's PERFECT on you!"  
I looked down. She was holding a blue sundress with white flowers scattered all over it. There were two long straps to tie behind your neck.  
"Aw, Alice! Can't I just wear this?" I complained, pulling out my black wolf tank top and a pair of denim shorts.  
"Nessie, can't you help me a little? Just wear this! It looks perfect on you."  
Alice hit me with the full force of her puppy dog eyes.  
I sighed and changed into the sundress. Alice handed me a pair of brown flip flops and a wooden bracelet that she'd chosen from her endless collection of jewelry. I put them on as well.  
"If we're going to the beach, are we going to go swimming?" I asked.  
"If you want," Alice told me, "You could wear this!"  
I eyed the hot pink bikini she was holding up.  
"Oh, no! I will NOT wear that!" I exclaimed. Alice rolled her eyes and tucked it into my beach bag anyway.  
"Just in case," She muttered.  
On top of the bikini she piled my fluffy pink towel, sunglasses, and sun block.  
"Okay, you're set to go," Alice announced.  
"Where's Jacob?"  
"Already at the beach. He couldn't wait. I'll drive you there."  
"Thanks, Alice."  
We arrived at the beach in a matter of minutes. I spied Jacob sitting on a large rock, watching the waves.  
"Have fun," Alice whispered, and then drove off.  
I walked toward where Jacob was sitting. He turned as he heard my approach and grinned when he saw me.  
"Hey, Nessie," Jacob greeted me.  
"Hi, Jake," I replied, sitting beside him on the rock. We just sat there for a while, staring at the ocean.  
"Muffin?" Jacob suddenly offered, holding out a blueberry muffin.  
"Um, sure." I answered, taking the muffin.  
"So..." I mumbled, trying to start a conversation.  
"You don't have to talk," Jacob whispered, shushing me with a kiss.  
I pulled back, but took his hand so I wouldn't hurt his feelings.  
"Do you remember planning this?" I asked, "Because I don't."  
"Well...no. We never actually planned this ahead of time, but I had a reason for it."  
"What? You can tell me."  
He remained silent. I waited for him to speak. I looked at him, trying to read his face, but he put on a poker face.  
Suddenly, he took something from his pocket and sank down onto one knee. My mouth fell open as I realized what he was doing. I scrambled to shut it before he noticed.  
"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," He said in a silky voice that wouldn't have been audible to human ears, "I promise to love you for eternity. Will you marry me?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

*Nessie's POV*  
My breath caught in my throat. I tried to breathe, but it was hard. It was totally unexpected. That is, until he started kneeling. I tried to make myself say something. Ugh, this was so embarrassing.

*Jacob's POV*  
"Ness, are you okay?" I asked. She'd stopped breathing. Suddenly, I panicked. What if she was going to say no? But she just didn't want to hurt me?  
"Just give me a second," She told me quietly. I held my breath.  
"Yes," She responded. I breathed a sigh of relief. I took her into my arms and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
"Jacob," She whispered, pulling away a little.  
"Yeah?"  
"Well.."  
"What?"  
"I love you more than anything in the world. You know that right?"  
"Yes."  
"There's... something I want to try."  
I read her eyes and knew exactly what she was thinking.  
"No." I answered, a little too harsh.  
"Please?"  
"Nessie, as much as I want to, you could get hurt."  
This reminded me of what I'd thought would've happened to Bella...  
Renesmee apparently knew that's why I wouldn't agree.  
"I'm stronger than a human, Jake. I'm half... vampire."  
She fluttered her eyelashes. Ugh, she made it so hard to say no.  
"N...."  
She looked up at me with huge chocolate brown eyes saying, "Please, Jakey?"  
"Fine," I agreed reluctantly but eagerly at the same time, "But Edward is gonna kill me. And Blondie."  
"I'll protect you," She teased.  
"Right."  
"If I stand in front of you, they won't attack."  
She grinned.

We did it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Oh please, please, PLEASE no, Alice!"  
"Why?" Alice demanded.  
It was October, a month from the day me and Jacob has planned to go to Vegas. Unfortunately, Alice still insisted on having a REAL wedding, like Bella's. Talk about doomsday...  
"Because.. um...Jacob promised we could go to a chapel in Vegas..?" I mumbled like an idiot.  
"What do you have against weddings?"  
"Er..."  
Crap. I was out of ideas. Thankfully, Jacob entered the room.  
"Jacob!" I squeaked, running over to him.  
"What up?" He asked.  
"The sky. Alice still wants to have a huge wedding!" I informed him.  
"What do you have against having a big wedding?" Alice asked again.  
"What DO we have against it?" Jacob muttered to me. Alice grinned when she heard him.  
"Please don't tell me you're on Alice's side," I mumbled, staring at him with puppy eyes. He grinned and turned back to Alice. She frowned that he'd come up with an answer.  
"Don't forget that Bella's wedding was only seven years ago. Her human friends could come, you know. They'll most likely get suspicious if they see none of us have changed a bit. Also, they know that Bella had Nessie seven years ago. What'll they think when she already looks sixteen in just seven years. We're all trying to stay inconspicuous," Jacob reminder her.  
Alice pouted.  
"Fine, you win this time, "She told us, finally giving in, "But I'm still getting you a dress, Ness. We can't have you going to Vegas in jeans and a t shirt."  
"Why not?" I whined. Jacob laughed at my expression.  
"And you have to wear a tuxedo, "Alice told Jacob.  
"What? Why?!" He demanded. I laughed at him.  
"We can't have YOU going in a t shirt and jeans, either," Alice declared. I looked at Jake and sighed.  
"Now when are you going to Vegas?" She continued.  
"November seventeenth," Jacob and I answered at the same time. I grinned.  
"What? November seventeenth? That's not enough time to design a custom dress... Why didn't you tell me earlier? Now you'll have to wear a dress off the rack!" Her nose wrinkled in as if the thought was horrendous, "You know, you guys should learn to plan ahead and..."  
Alice was beginning to lecture us on planning ahead and announcing important news like this... and blah blah blah.  
"Um, Alice?" I interrupted, "Can we just get the dress shopping over with?"  
"Sure!" She chirped, her eyes lighting up, "Let's go!"

Thanks to Alice going over a hundred miles an hour in her canary yellow Porsche, we got to Seattle in under ten minutes. She hopped out of the car and I followed reluctantly.  
"Let's get this over with," I muttered. Alice laughed at me.  
It looked like there were thousands of stores here. Only a handful of them specialized specifically in wedding gowns, while others also had wedding gowns but had other stuff, too.  
"Let's go to this one! Actually, this store looks like it has more selection.. No no no, this one has the best quality!!! Wait, I'm a hundred ten percent sure this store is the best of best!!!!"  
I sat down on a wooden bench as Alice fussed over the store to go to.  
"C'mon, Nessie! You're so slow!" Alice complained, dragging me to the store that she'd finally decided on.  
"Okay, I'm coming," I responded.  
The store was very warm and smaller than a large book store.  
"Hello," A lady who couldn't be older than 25 greeted us, smiling warmly, "I'm Brianna, but you can call me Bree. How can I help you?"  
"We're looking for a wedding dress," I mumbled stupidly. Of course we were, this store ONLY sold wedding gowns.  
"Of course," Brianna answered, smiling, "And who will be the lovely bride?"  
"Me." I muttered.  
"Here."Alice informed her.  
"Hmm..." Bree murmured, "I think I have a few dresses that fit you."  
"Oh! These are perfect!" Alice squealed, pulling three dresses off a rack. Bree pulled a few out as well.  
I examined Brianna's choices which were simple but elegant: a short strapless dress with folds around the bodice; a longer gown with spaghetti straps and the color of snow; the last dress, my favorite, was an ivory-colored strapless gown made of a fabric so soft that I was sure it was what a cloud felt like (if clouds weren't made of water).  
"I like this one," I told Bree, taking the ivory-colored gown.  
"That's my personal favorite, too," She answered.  
"Look at these, Nessie!" Alice chirped.  
First was an alabaster gown with short sleeves and heavily accented with tiny beads all over it. The next dress was long with straps and twisted around the bodice. The last was a cream colored satin accented around the top and pinched at the waist.  
None of them fit my taste.  
I hate to say it, Alice, but, no offense, I don't really like any of them."  
She shrugged as she put them back and said, "They're not my favorites either, but I thought one of them might look good on you."  
I tried on the ivory colored gown that Brianna had chosen, but it didn't feel right. After an hour, it felt like I'd tried on every dress in the store.  
"Do you have any dresses, like, maybe a rose colored one?" I asked, trying not to sound rude, though.  
"Yes, we have some in the back," Bree answered, "I'll go get them."  
"Rose?" Alice questioned.  
"It's my favorite color and flower," I answered.  
"It would match because your face looks so rosy... especially when you're blushing."  
She laughed as my face flushed. That's when Bree came back holding a few dresses.  
The first was peach colored with a few ruffles and a long train. Next was a pink dress with a frilly bodice and a rose at the waist. Apparently, rose-colored meant pink. I hadn't liked pink-pink since I was nine. The third dress, a beautiful gown, had a white bodice wrapped in a pink sash and a rose-colored skirt with a lacy white skirt underneath. The dress after that was my favorite: a snowy-white gown with a rose-colored sash around the waist and matching flowers embroidered beautifully around the hem of the gown. Lastly, there was a puffy pinkish dress was fabric roses scattered across the skirt.  
"This one is so perfect!" I squealed, taking the white gown with embroidered flowers.  
"Try it on," Alice urged.  
And so I did. I looked in the full body mirror.  
"Perfect!" Alice chirped, "And I have the perfect shoes to go with that!"  
"You look gorgeous," Brianna told me.  
"Thanks," I said, examining myself in the mirror. The dress looked so beautiful. It clung to my body tightly; the gown was perfect.  
"I'll pay," Alice said, "Go change back, Nessie. We don't want to ruin the dress."  
I did as she said obediently.  
When I came back out, Bree put the long gown into one of those whatchmacallits so the dress wouldn't get ruined.  
"C'mon, Renesmee. You're so slow!" Alice called from her Porsche.  
"Well excuse me.." I muttered under my breath.

"Hey," Jacob greeted us (well, mostly me) at the door.  
"Hi," I answered, pecking him on the cheek.  
"Do I get to see the dress?" He asked, smirking.  
I reached for the dress.  
"Sure, if you wa-"  
"Nope!" Alice interrupted, snatching the gown from me.  
"What? Why?" I demanded.  
"Not until Vegas day," She answered matter-of-factly, "It was the same with Bella."  
"Humph. Fine."  
I couldn't wait.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

*Nessie's POV*

The day was here. Today, I'd become Renesmee Carlie Black. That is, unless Jacob realized that I wasn't his match and ran out. I sighed as Alice slipped the soft white fabric over me, tying the sash in a big bow. I played with the folds of my dress, vaguely aware of Alice doing my hair. I smoothed a non-existent wrinkle out of the dress.

"Don't worry, Ness. He's not going to run out on you." Alice assured me.

I looked up in surprise and asked, "How'd you know what I was thinking? Do you secretly mind read?"

Alice laughed. "No, I can see it on your face."

I sighed and looked into the mirror in front of me. I noticed Alice weaving small braids into my straightened bronze hair. She piled it up on top of my head and tied it with a ribbon that matched the embroidery on the dress.

"Here," Alice said, handing me a shiny silver bag, "Try these on."

I opened the box to take peek inside and saw a pair of magenta flats. I carefully slipped them; they were a perfect fit.

"Alice, they're perfect!" I squealed. She beamed and told me to wash my face while she changed into her bridesmaid dress (which I'd picked out with her, Rose, and Bella). I did as she told and looked over what was in the Vegas hotel bathroom. There was a small dish of soap and a box of tissues. A sink with floral engravings dominated most of the space; the rest was filled with Alice's make up (mascara, lipstick, blush, etc.) that she'd brought for me.

"I'm back!" Alice called from right behind me. She was the pale pink gown with golden accents along the sleeves and hem. It flared out at the ankles and formed a small puddle of fabric around her feet.

"You look nice," I commented.

"Thanks, but you're going to look nicer than me, Bella, and Rosalie combined."

"If that was possible…"

She rolled her eyes. "You want to bet?"

"I'll pass."

Alice spent the next twenty minutes applying make-up to my face. Once she was done, she dabbed a bit of water on the ends of my hair so that my natural curl showed.

"How long do you think this'll take?" I asked, closing my eyes so that she could add a tad more of eye shadow.

"Not long," She answered, "Thirty minutes tops."

Thirty minutes. I hoped I could live that long without tripping over the train of my gown. It's a pity that I inherited my balance from Bella. I opened my eyes as Alice started applying blush; she was done in two seconds. I glanced at my reflection and saw a girl that I didn't recognize staring back at me. It took a second to realize that it was me.

Her, I mean my, bronze hair was piled on top of her head with braids weaved through. The curls corkscrewing around the ends of my hair bounced as I moved my head. The silvery-blue eye shadow sparkled as rays of golden sunlight hit the area around my eyes. My lips were a rosy-pink and shiny with multiple coats of lipstick and lip gloss. Blush shimmered slightly and brought out the natural rosiness of my skin.

I started to stand up, but Alice gently pushed me back down saying, "No, not yet! I'm not done with you just yet! I'm _not_ letting you off as easy as that!"

I groaned as she started fussing with my hair again. I watched her in the mirror as she undid the ribbon, letting my hair fall back down my back. Then, she pinned it back up, twisting it up in a more elegant fashion. She observed it then shook her head and removed the magenta ribbon again. I wondered if she'd take so long that we'd miss the wedding altogether as I absently played with a braid.

I watched carefully as Alice dumped (okay, not really dumped, more like dabbed) more water onto most of my hair so the top half was straight and the bottom half was curly. Alice still frowned though. She pinned a magenta flower barrette onto the side of my head. She beamed and announced, "Finished!"

I looked at my reflection. I'd already seen my makeup, which was absolutely magnificent, thanks to Alice. My bronze hair was still braided around the sides (Alice refused to let me undo them) with my hair straight in the back, then gentle waves, then fully fledged curls. I still thought that Alice looked better though, no matter what she said.

Bella entered the room. She said a quick greeting, and then grabbed her bridesmaids' gown. She took one looked at me and almost squealed, "Oh, Renesmee! You look so sooo beautiful! I can't believe you're already getting married! And to Jacob! I'm so happy for you two!"

Alice started pushing her out of the room as she kept telling us how happy she was. I laughed, "Thanks, Mom."

Alice looked up at me.

She whispered two words.

"It's time."


End file.
